Strange Strange Love
by tsuyuzamu
Summary: Adieu. Goodbye. He said farewell forever twice, and came back to stay forever. (OLDER KILLUA/MALE!OC) (ONESHOT)


It had been some time before they started dating.

They hadn't even expected to see each other again, since their second encounter after their first meeting in the Hunter exam. To be clear, it was four years after the ex-assassin Killua Zoldyck and the Hunter Gon Freecs separated from the ever bratty Shion Kouta, exam taker #90, at the airport back in Padokea, Killua's home country. Shion had given the two his journal as a keepsake, and as he had warned the two, he didn't appear at the Yorknew auction. Fast-forward four years and several battles later (Killua had fought some _nasty_ mutants, and it would be in that time while he fought said mutants he lost Shion's journal), the then-fifteen-year-old Killua had succeeded in several things. He became stronger, separated from Gon to discover his own self-worth and independence, and saved his little sister the miko Alluka Zoldyck (whom he self-gained custody of) from her and his family after her long years in captivity.

It was one certain night that Killua and Alluka had been strolling down a stray path in a forest in Italy when he came across the body of an injured person, who turned out to be none-other-than Shion Kouta... the boy from the Hunter exam.

After long nights of repeatedly changing bandages and nurturing an in-and-out of consciousness Shion Kouta, the male whom was also fifteen at the time told Killua and Alluka his story. He had been involved with a "game" since childhood, where he and his brothers were numbered by age (which explained the number four tattoo that Killua had saw on Shion's shoulder back during the Hunter exam) and hunted. After his three older brothers were all murdered by a man who preferred to call himself "Namae", it was then that Shion had confessed that he had just narrowly escaped death when he was almost killed by "Namae" at a clock-tower not too far away. But rest assured, Namae was long-gone after he himself had narrowly escaped death too. Shion then kept silent, refusing to talk to Killua about the other things that had happened to him... it seemed as though he was in some sort of emotional pain. He tried to hide it, but failed to, for Killua's blue eyes were too sharp for his own good. After he was fully healed, Shion said his goodbyes to Killua and Alluka... and Killua could still remember hearing him softly murmur with a tinge of loneliness, "adieu".

Now fast-forward some seven years, and fate seemed to demand that they be together when Killua ran into a solo Shion at a cafe in France. They were both twenty-two (though to Killua, Shion looked more nineteen). Killua was also by himself, since Alluka was off traveling around the world again after the fourth time with some new friends that she made.

Now, at first, Killua had been too nervous to meet with Shion again. He immediately recognized those pale-blue eyes that seemed to see through all, but something was stopping him from confronting Shion. After much debate, he ultimately decided to turn around and leave... only to turn right back around and sit at a nearby table to watch the other male. Killua could still remember the clothes Shion wore (a thin faded-blue dress shirt with a light-beige cardigan sweater over it, and brown pants), what he ordered (a simple coffee-with-cream), the book he was reading ('The Mystery to Writing Mysteries' by An Anonymous Author, A.A.A.), and how as he drank, he had gotten a tuft of cream on his nose and didn't notice until a waitress giggled at him. Killua then followed the black-haired young-adult into an old library, where he stood afar watching Shion browse through books before hearing him loudly state, "I have played six years worth of Hide-and-Seek, I will find you and you will not be given any form of mercy."

Killua had smirked. It was like Shion to be able to tell when he was being watched. Killua had rather confidently revealed himself, where he and Shion had caught up again (Shion teased Killua for stalking him). They talked about old friends, talked of new friends, talked about old adventures, and talked of new adventures. Shion was currently doing nothing, but he still had his Hunter's license, as did Killua. It would be three months after a rekindled friendship that Shion would whisper into Killua's ear one night on a moonlit hotel balcony, still in France, _"Je t'aime."_

It would also be that seconds later, Killua would intertwine their fingers as he leaned forward towards Shion with red cheeks and softly murmur without stutter, _"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours."_

Shion would then smile, pale eyes gleaming. _"Embrasses-moi."_

 _"Mille bisous?"  
_

 _"Un million."_

 _"Avide."_

 _"Hmph."_

It wasn't, ironically, a french kiss, but a soft peck onto Shion's rosebud lips. Despite that, however, the two men had never felt more warmth in their bodies since that first confession. It would be two nights later after picking Alluka up from the airport from her trip to Japan that the three Hunters would check into a nearby hotel, whereas Alluka slept, Shion and Killua sat together in bed, staring at the ceiling. It would also be in that very moment that Shion would confess something that may or may not have broke Killua's heart. He had, rather fondly, told the white-haired male of a girl he once knew, a pastel-green haired girl with void black eyes he had met several times before in his life. And in all those times, she had been twelve, since she was cursed to be twelve forever with a slowly decomposing body. Because after all, she was a dead girl brought back to life by "Namae". But, after kidnapping her from "Namae", Shion told Killua how he had fallen for her strange tendencies, and soft-spoken character. It would be then during his fight with "Namae" in a clocktower that "Namae" killed her again... Nakasone. Shion's confession was, "Even now, I still love her."

Killua was initially jealous, but after a second thought he couldn't help but pity the poor girl, who sounded so oddly familiar. He also pitied Shion. He didn't tell this to Shion, however, he did not want to anger him.

Another two nights later, Alluka would be out shopping and Killua and Shion would share their first french kiss. It was rather awkward when it was between them. While Killua had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends before (he was twenty-two for goodness sake, it wasn't like he was single throughout his twenty-two years of living in a planet full of attractive others), Shion on the other hand never had another love after Nakasone. Killua would expertly lean forward, and bring Shion into a slow, but deep kiss. He would run his tongue along Shion's smooth teeth, and curl it around Shion's own tongue. A small trail of saliva would dribble down Shion's chin from when his mouth was too open, and Killua would chuckle, softly whispering, _"Mignon."_

He'd lick it it right off, and then continue to slowly guide Shion. He would push him down onto the bed, and pull up his sweater, staring at Shion's bare chest with a heated gaze. He'd run a finger down his chest, eyes slowly going in the opposite direction where he'd meet Shion's dizzy stare. His pale-blue eyes were cloudy with wooziness as he lolled his head side to side, as if he couldn't seem to keep still. And when Killua would lower down, trailing kisses up his stomach to his breasts, he would stop and listen to Shion's increasing heartbeat. Was that normal? Or was Shion just getting turned on? Killua hadn't even done that much yet. It would be a second later that Killua would realize that it _was_ unnatural, and he'd stop immediately, staring at Shion with wide eyes. "Shion...!"

Shion couldn't even answer him, he had already passed out. Killua measured his temperature, realizing that Shion had gained a fever. Killua at first believed that the hotel air conditioning was too cold, and planned to scold the staff for being careless, when he suddenly remembered how a day ago someone with a grudge tried to poison him. He was stupid, and forgot that it would take at least a week for his body to completely clean away the strong poison that person tried to use. Killua had unknowingly poisoned Shion when he kissed him. After tending to Shion for a week and getting him checked into a hospital, Shion was out perfectly healthy again, where _he_ would scold _Killua_ for being careless. Despite reprimanding him, however, it would take some two weeks before Shion could completely trust his body to Killua's warmth again.

It was still strange, though, the relationship they were in. They were so different from each other. While Killua was strong, smart, and powerful in Nen, Shion was only physically strong, with rather passive Nen abilities. Killua was more of a gamer and technology freak while Shion was a book-lover, and he was sort of old-fashioned in the way he dressed and talked. Killua was quick to snap, Shion was patient. Killua was dominant in bed, Shion was dominant when they weren't being physical. Killua loved chocolate, Shion hated chocolate. Killua was a wonderful cook, Shion nearly killed Alluka when he made scrambled eggs. Yes, they were so different, so what was it that drew them together separation after separation?

Killua loved Shion. When Shion once sat near a window one morning after a shower he and Killua took together (rather _energetically,_ wink wink), the morning sunlight beamed through the window, setting a soft haze over Shion's frail body. He wore a loose thin white tee that was almost see-through, and Killua could just make out traces of Shion's heaving chest as he slowly drank a cup of coffee-and-creme, reading the morning newspaper. His black hair was still wet and disheveled, and droplets of water would slide down his neck, face, and back. Killua found his urges too powerful, and he had embraced Shion from behind, greeting him with a grope to his chest and a kiss to his ear. Shion could only sigh.

Shion was always so patient, and he had a calm aura that always soothed Killua. While he wasn't as sharp-tongued and blunt as he was when he was younger, if anything, he got _better_ at being nasty. He only chose to say such stinging words when he felt the time was right. Shion was confident, and proud. He may not have looked it either, but he was a real dignified fellow. Killua also loved Shion's ignorance to self-consciousness, because whenever Shion knew he didn't know something, he would not blush and pout but make sure to learn what it was he didn't know as quick as humanly possible. Killua wanted to be near Shion's forever shining presence, not because he was dependent of Shion, but because who in world didn't want to live in warm sunlight? Where the skies were blue, and the grass was green?

Shion loved Killua. He was attracted to Killua's confidence, his ever-growing strength and bravery. Though Killua was quite possessive, yes, and he was easily jealous, Shion found that despite those two traits of his he rather enjoyed Killua's sturdy hold and predatory gaze. Though sometimes it could be a bit of a problem for Shion, because Killua had a sex drive as high and wild as a rabbit during mating season, so whenever he let Killua get too comfortable he would've took it as a sign that Shion wanted to be fucked senseless. Even so, Shion still _adored_ Killua. The way he seemed to smile all the time, or how gentle he was with Alluka, showing that he cared for those he loved more than he did himself. Killua was the epitome of courage, and he was easily one of Shion's most important people (there were three others that he still loved - as friends - desperately). And Shion had to admit, he honestly didn't mind how immature Killua could be sometimes. He was an emotional man, and his desire to be love and be loved touched Shion.

One late night, after checking into another hotel during their stay in Italy (Shion was attending a reunion with his friends at the clocktower he had fought "Namae" in), Shion was reading in bed. He had felt the bed sink down one side, where a hand rested on Shion's knee. Shion had dismissed it, however, and continued to read when he felt the hand slide up his leg to his thigh, squeezing softly. "Shion..."

"Go take a shower, Killu."

"Let's do it first."

"So I can feel dirty, and you'd have an excuse to fuck me in the shower?"

"... I'm gonna be honest with ya, yeah. I wanted to do that."

"Killua, I am not like you, I can only go so many times."

"Fi~ine..." Killua sighed, giving up and leaving warm, lingering touches over Shion's legs... though he had given up a _little_ too easily for Shion to completely let his guard down. He lowered his book, gazing at Killua's bare, muscled back after he stripped his shirt off, flinging it to some far off corner of the room. He did the same with his pants and undergarments, covering his bottom half with a loose towel. But before he closed the bathroom door, he turned around with a devilish smile. "I'll leave the door ajar... just in case you're feeling like a peeping tom."

Shion rolled his eyes, turning his attention back his book, where he continued to ignore Killua's loud narration of what he was doing in the shower, his cheesy attempts to woo Shion painfully obvious. Shion only continued to read, but he had to admit, there was a tingling sensation in his legs that made him unable to concentrate. When he heard Killua loudly narrate what he was doing again, Shion put the book down, rolling his eyes as he got off the bed and headed into the bathroom, mid-stripping his shirt off.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're still together."

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **OOOOH MY GOOOD THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. I HAD MEANT FOR IT TO BE JUST A SMALL PG ONESHOT AND IT TURNED INTO THIS JESUS LORD.**

 **Anyways, the translations for the French words used are here:**

 **"Adieu." - A French word for goodbye that is used when the speaker knows that they will not meet again**

 **"Je t'aime." - I love you**

 **"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours." - I want to be with you forever  
**

 **"Embrasses-moi." - Kiss me  
**

 **"Mille bisous?" - 1000 kisses?  
**

 **"Un million." - 1,000,000**

 **"Avide." - Greedy, in an eager sense  
**

 **"Mignon." - Cute**


End file.
